1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stimulator or marital aid for use in marital/sexual therapy.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Within the last several decades, the existence and desirability of the female orgasm has been virtually universally accepted by civilized society. Yet it is equally well-established that a large percentage of women do not orgasm regularly during sexual intercourse. Indeed, a substantial minority of women report that they rarely, if ever, orgasm during sexual intercourse. For a substantial number of married couples, this can lead to tension and frustration which, in turn, leads to marital discord. Assuming that this is not a result of lack of facility on the part of her husband or intractable trauma-based psychological problems on her part, orgasmic therapy can replace or substantially supplement traditional marital therapy for such troubled couples.
Orgasmic therapy for women inevitably involves self-stimulation. While arguments have persisted for years whether internal (vaginal) orgasms were a more mature form of orgasm than external (clitoral) orgasms or merely the result of indirect external pressure, the fact remains that external orgasms are much easier for the woman to self-stimulate than internal orgasms and therefore external pressure is the method of choice in orgasmic therapy.
As sexually dysfunctional women, who are under the psychological pressures which are attendant with therapy, are sometimes reluctant to stimulate themselves manually, a mechanical device such as a vibrator may be required for effective marital therapy. Similarly, a vibrator is preferred over self-stimulation in that a mechanical device can achieve high vibrational rates which can not be manually achieved. Furthermore, in the latter stages of therapy, a vibrator may allow the patient to continue stimulation past the initial orgasm to achieve multiple orgasms. This is in contradistinction to manual self-stimulation, which a woman may be unable or unwilling to continue past the initial orgasm.
After therapy is discontinued, the couple can use the vibrator or marital aid on a maintenance or recreational program.
Similarly, a vibrator can be used in the context of a married couple which is certainly not dysfunctional, yet wherein the wife simply has a greater sexual appetite or is slower to respond and climax than is the husband.
Additionally, it is well-established that the female orgasm relieves cramps, a major source or irritability, during menstruation. However, many wives are reluctant to engage in marital relations with their husband during menstruation. A vibrator can be used in such a context for relief of cramps and irritability associated with menstruation.
Moreover, a vibrator can be used for socially desirable, yet less then therapeutic, purposes. For example, the disabled or elderly can use a vibrator to induce orgasms after the death, desertion or lack of capacity or availability of a spouse. The socially desirable goal of marital fidelity may be achieved by a woman having access to a vibrator while her husband is injured, ill or absent for long periods. Similarly, in view of the prevalence of sexually transmitted diseases today, a vibrator is desirable in that it allows a single woman to experience orgasm and relieve tension more satisfactorily and reliably than by resorting to indiscriminate pre-marital sexual intercourse which frequently leads to undesirable and dangerous consequences.
Indeed, the prevalence of female self-stimulation has been documented by the Kinsey Report of the early 1950's (40%), a Cosmopolitan magazine survey of 1981 (89% with 26% using a vibrator) and a New Woman magazine survey of 1986 (87% with 43% using marital aids, presumably including vibrators).
In the prior art, vibrators are frequently phallic-shaped to simulate the movement of the husband's sexual organ. The prevalence of this kind of vibrator is possibly the result of male misunderstanding of the process of the female orgasm. As previously described, direct clitoral pressure is the method of choice for marital orgasmic therapy.
Similarly, possibly due to male misunderstanding of female sensitivities or the maladaption of devices originally designed as back, shoulder or scalp massagers, many vibrators in the prior art are unnecessarily rough and therefore not suitable for marital orgasmic therapy.
In vibrators of the prior art, agitation is necessarily harsher because the vibrations are designed to cover a wider area, thereby causing a risk of irritation to soft tissue and mucosa traumatization which is unsuitable for marital orgasmic therapy. Indeed, at least one vibrator of the prior art incorporated a "hammering" motion.
Furthermore, the vibrating motion itself may be undesirable. However, the prior art has unquestioningly and unscientifically accepted this form of motion as several million vibrators of the prior art have been sold for the last several decades.
Vibrators of the prior art typically have vibrated or "hammered" through an angle of only 3-5 degrees so that they would slide off the clitoris or desired area easily, therefore forcing the marital therapy patient to go from a mid-point of arousal back to the beginning.
Similarly, vibrators of the prior art are sometimes large, heavy and cumbersome to use.
Furthermore, in vibrators of the prior art, typically only one range of operation is provided. This is not well-suited for applications wherein women with a wide range of sensitivities are to be treated.
Similarly, in vibrators of the prior art, typically only one applicator head is provided. Again, a single applicator head is not well-suited for application to marital orgasmic therapy wherein women with a wide range of sensitivities are to be treated.
Vibrators of the prior art are powered either by wall socket voltage or batteries. The former results in a device which would reach undesirable temperatures after prolonged use. The latter results in a device which is short-lived, unreliable and noisy.
Additionally, vibrators of the prior art have not been sufficiently water-resistant. This frequently results in an apparatus which is used in an area that perspires, and can be contaminated with discharge and other bodily fluids but can not be submerged in soap and water for thorough cleaning. In extreme cases, the vibrator could not be used near water, such as a bathtub, shower, or hot tub, as may be present in some suggestive circumstances prescribed by the marital therapist.